Stuffy Gets His Scrubs
"Stuffy Gets His Scrubs" is the second segment of the ninety-fifth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on August 5, 2016. Summary Doc appoints Stuffy head of the Vet Clinic at McStuffins Toy Hospital. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles *Jack Conley as Dragon-Bot *Tom Kenny as Farmer Mack *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Baby Toys in the Nursery Songs *Get Your Pet to the Vet (voiceover) *I Know What's Best Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: Babies would love my awesome dragon roar. Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Stuffy, no! Stuffy: Roarrrr!!! (all the babies in the nursery woke up and started crying) Stuffy: Oops, sorry. Stuffy: Aw, man, I just can't keep messing stuff up. Doc needs us to help out, not make things worse. I gotta find something that I'm good at. Stuffy: I keep trying to find a way to help, but I keep un-helping. Lambie: Don't worry, Stuffy. I know you'll find something you're good at. Stuffy: (Sighs sadly) It looks like the only thing I'm good at is messing everything all up. Stuffy: (Sighs sadly) I wish I could find a way to help Doc at the hospital. (Squibbles notices Stuffy is sad, jumps on him and licks him) Oh! Oh, Squibbles. That tickles. (Stuffy falls off bench) Aw, I can't stay sad when you're around, Squibbles. (Squibbles barks) Stuffy: You're the best pet, Squibbles. Yes, you are. I'm so happy you taught me how to be a good pet owner. Stuffy: It'll be okay, boy. Doc'll be here soon. Lambie: (Sees Squibbles is upset) Oh, poor Squibbles. I wish we could cheer him up. Stuffy: I know you can't fetch until Doc gives you a checkup, but I'll do it for you. Just stay there, Squibbles. I'll be the pet while you wait for Doc. (Stuffy goes on all fours, starts barking like a dog and chases a ball around) Chilly: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. The cats are loose, I fear. Lambie: We should get Doc's attention. Doc, we've got a situation at the vet clinic. The pets are loose, and they're going wild! Doc: I'm still with a patient. I need you, Stuffy and Chilly to get things under control. Lambie: Okay, Doc. We're on it. Lambie and Chilly: What are we gonna do? Stuffy: (After toy rooster goes onto Chilly's hat) Here, boy. (Rooster goes to him) It's okay. Oh. (Findo barks) Sit. Sit. (Findo sits) Roll over. (Findo rolls over) Good job. (To Lambie and Chilly) Don't worry. I know what to do. Hey, I know what to do! Doc: Great job, med students. You got all the pets calm and back in their cages. Lambie: It was all Stuffy. Chilly: He's really good with pets. Lambie: He calmed all the pets down, and got them back in their cages. Doc: Is that true, Stuffy? Stuffy: Well, I suppose that might be just a little bit completely true. Doc: I'm proud of you, Stuffy. You really helped us out here. Stuffy: Thanks, Doc. Doc: Stuffy, since you did such a good job with the pets today, I have something for you. Stuffy: For me? Doc: It's your own set of scrubs. Stuffy: I don't understand. I kept messing up everything at the hospital today. Doc: These are special scrubs, Stuffy. See? They have little paws on them. These are vet clinic scrubs. Lambie: Put 'em on, Stuffy. Hallie: How do they fit, sugar? Stuffy: They fit great! Doc: Good, because after the great job you did handling all the pets today, I'm putting you in charge of the veterinary clinic. Stuffy: Me, in charge of something? Really?! Doc: Really, Stuffy. I've never seen a toy who knows pets as well as you. Stuffy: Whoo hoo! I finally found a way to help Doc at the hospital! Trivia *'Diagnosis': The Furry-furry Stick-stucks *'Toys that debut in this episode': Riley Rhino (She doesn't speak until "Made to Be a Nurse") *Sadie was seen in the Pet Vet Clinic. In "Say it Again, Sadie", she got her checkup at the Doc McStuffins Clinic. *This is the first time the song "Get Your Pet to the Vet" is sung as a voiceover. *Stuffy got his hospital scrubs in this episode. Out of Lambie, Chilly and himself, he was the first to get his. Meaning that as of this episode Stuffy is now in charge of the veterinary clinic. *This is the sixth time (and the first time since "The Rip Heard Round the World") Lambie was on two legs throughout the whole episode without ever being on all fours. Gallery * Stuffy Gets His Scrubs/Gallery Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes where Doc doesn't sing at all Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character Category:Episodes about The Pets Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes about Squibbles Category:Episodes where Get Your Pet To The Vet was sung Category:Season 4